


Play with me

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: Uruha is playing a video game. Aoi wants his attention.





	Play with me

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this started out as Uruki in early December :')

Aoi scrolled through twitter and read some news but quickly lost interest. He dropped his phone on the couch with an inward sigh, bored out of his mind. 

 

He fondly looked at the man sitting on the floor quite close to him. Uruha had his game console in his hands and his eyes glued on the screen. The raven found the sight heartwarming, his love for the other guitarist so strong.

 

However, he caught himself wanting his lover's attention. 

 

He got off the couch and sat behind Uruha on the hard floor. He softly began to massage his shoulders, smiling as the other relaxed under his touch instantly after his initial surprise. Massages were a regular thing between them, each of them finding themselves either on the giving or the receiving end, since Aoi tended to overwork himself while Uruha's muscles required stretching often. 

 

The raven got closer, gently smelling the other's soft hair. It tickled his face and he planted a tender kiss on Uruha's head while his hands were still working on his shoulders. The lead guitarist leaned back into him slightly, clearly appreciating the gestures but still focused on his game. 

 

And even though Aoi liked how comfy they were and enjoyed the easy companionship that came with a healthy relationship that had been going strong for years, he wanted something more. Even though he loved making his lover feel nice and relaxed, this wasn't enough this time. He wanted attention. And he knew how he was going to get it. 

 

His full lips found their way to Uruha's neck, teasing with feather light touch and soft kisses. His arms wrapped around the taller man's waist as he began to place open-mouthed kisses that soon led to Aoi sucking on the other's neck insistently, leaving marks behind him. He didn't miss the trembling or the soft groan that came from his lover and, quite pleased with himself, he ended up wrapping his slim legs around the other as well. 

 

His hands began to roam over Uruha's bony chest, nipping at his neck when he heard his lover's sharp intake of breath as his fingers brushed by his nipples. As tempting as it was to play with the sensitive buds, he decided to carry on with this sweet torture, causing Uruha to shiver whenever his hands reached them but didn't give them the desired attention. 

 

Aoi was so focused on making his lover squirm under his touch that, next thing he knew, the game controller had been thrown aside and he was on his back with Uruha on top of him. His arms snaked around the other's neck, grinning as he noticed that his lover's face was red. 

 

"You shouldn't have done that, baby," Uruha managed to say breathlessly but also sternly.

 

"Mmm~" the raven purred. "What are you gonna do about it?"

 

And then Uruha's lips were on his, none too gently, his tongue pushing its way inside the older man's mouth and down his throat. Aoi could barely breathe and he loved it; he pulled the other closer, holding him in place with his thighs at his sides. 

 

When Uruha broke the kiss, leaving both of them panting for air, he rolled his hips against the raven, making him feel the hard-on that he was currently sporting. Aoi moaned and clenched his thighs tighter against his lover. 

 

"See what you did to me?" Uruha whispered against his neck before planting a few small kisses there. "You little whore, are you so thirsty for my cock you couldn't even let me enjoy my game?"

 

Aoi groaned at his lover's words, growing more aroused. His nails dug into the taller man's shoulders as he pushed his hips up, making their erections rub against each other and earning a low moan from the man on top of him. 

 

"Yes," he said with his sinful voice, so deep, so rough. "I want to be filled with that big dick of yours."

 

Uruha placed soft kisses along his creamy neck, his breath hot against the other man's skin. He supported himself on one arm as his other hand began to stroke the raven's thigh. Aoi could barely wait any more; he needed the other to take him right now. 

 

With a squeeze to Aoi's thigh that made him moan, the blond looked at the man underneath him. "Hmm, I don't think so~"

 

Aoi blinked. "What?"

 

The lead guitarist smirked. "You see, I don't think you deserve it," he explained so calmly, so smugly, as if he wasn't really hard himself. "I just wanted to play a game and you didn't let me. Why should I give you what you want then, my little slut?"

 

Aoi frowned. Damn the man. "You want it too, you're hard as a rock," he pointed out. In an attempt to further prove his argument, his hand snaked down to find the other's obvious erection. 

 

But before he could reach it, Uruha grabbed hold of his wrist and pinned both of his arms above his head. "You're not doing a good job at convincing me. I can just jerk off and go back to playing my game. Why should I give you the satisfaction of fucking you when you so rudely interrupted me?"

 

The rhythm guitarist grunted. Why did the other have to make things so hard - and not in the good way this time? "You're mean," he mumbled.

 

The blond chuckled. "But teasing you is so much fun~"

 

"I hate you."

 

"You love me."

 

Aoi's head fell back. "Damn you, I love you," he said, somehow softly and in frustration at the same time. "Too much."

 

And then there were familiar plump lips on his neck, planting tender kisses on the soft skin before parting to suck on it and leave marks. Aoi moaned, turning his head to give his lover better access. He both loved and hated the fact that the blond still had his arms in a firm grip; he loved being dominated, Uruha so easily proving who was in control, but he hated the fact that he couldn't touch the gorgeous man on top of him.

 

And then those arms were gone, and so were those heavenly lips and the familiar body above him. Uruha helped him to his feet and kissed him again, slowly, lovingly, making him melt. His hands ran through the soft blond locks, nestling there as their wet tongues danced almost leisurely.

 

Suddenly, the other man turned him around and bent him over the armrest of the couch, causing him to gasp. Uruha quickly disposed of their sweatpants and underwear, clearly too impatient now, and Aoi couldn't help but purr in contentment and push his hips back, rubbing his perk little butt against his lover's hardened cock.

 

That earned him a slap on one buttcheek, which resulted in a moan from him and a smug chuckle from his lover. Uruha then got the bottle of lube they kept under the couch cushions for exactly those occassions when they didn't make it to the bedroom; simply the sound of uncapping it made Aoi burn with anticipation.

 

He gasped as a finger entered him; it was cold because of the lube but familiar and more than welcome. Uruha was already making him feel so good and this was only the beginning.

 

A second digit soon followed, scissoring him open. And then a third, stretching him further. Aoi couldn't wait to be filled with something more, something bigger.

 

He gasped loudly when Uruha's fingers twisted just a little, finding his sweet spot. In the meantime, the blond's free hand found its way under Aoi's tshirt and his fingers began to play with a nipple. The raven couldn't stop the sounds coming out of his mouth at all that pleasure and he knew that if he looked at the man behind him now, he would see a smug smirk on his beautiful face.

 

He whimpered as those fingers withdrew; but then he was moaning because Uruha held on his hips and pushed in, sheathing himself fully inside the raven. He planted soft kisses along Aoi's spine as he gave him time to adjust, making him shiver.

 

Aoi pushed back, letting the blond know that he could move. And Uruha did just that, pulling almost all the way out and then thrusting inside again with force. Aoi's hands were curled in fists, his knuckles white, as sounds escaped his lips. His hips were moving to meet his lover's quick pace.

 

Uruha's hold on his hips was firm and the thought that there would be bruises there excited the raven even more. With a slight change to his angle, the blond found his prostate, making him whimper. 

 

"You're so good, baby," Uruha panted. "So good and tight for me."

 

"F-fuck, Uru...Harder..."

 

And Uruha complied, his thrusts getting faster. His hand wrapped around Aoi's unbearably hard cock and began stroking it just the way the raven liked. Aoi knew that he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

 

Uruha bent over him, his chest pressed against Aoi's back, their t-shirts getting in the way of skin to skin contact. "Come for me, kitten," the blond whispered in his ear. "Don't hold back."

 

Aoi couldn't hold back anymore even if he wanted to, not anymore. He came on Uruha's hand and the couch with a scream, managing to register that his lover's thrusts got even more erratic.

 

And then Uruha was coming too, letting out a groan and biting on the raven's neck as he spilled his seed inside him. Aoi moaned softly as the other man spent himself.

 

They ended up lying on the floor, Aoi's head resting on the blond's chest, listening to his heartbeat, Uruha's arms wrapped around him, their legs tangled. He knew that they should get up and clean themselves up as well as the poor couch; but he couldn't bear the thought of ruining this beautiful moment. They could do that stuff later.

 

"That was better than your stupid game, wasn't it?"

 

"Hmm, I'm not sure," Uruha replied in a very matter-of-fact tone.

 

But then Aoi pinched his side and he was laughing, his nose doing that adorable crinkle. "If you're not sure," the raven said in a flirtatious voice, "maybe round two will help you make up your mind."


End file.
